Tomorrowland
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Nuestro trió favorito de amigos se marcha de Party Hard al festival electrónico de Tomorrowland .¿Serán capaces de soportar tres días de locura extrema?


_**Hola aquí os dejo una nueva historia :DD**_

_**Sé que tengo algunas por actualizar, je je je… ¡Pero me vino esto a la cabeza y no pude resistirme a escribir xD!**_

_**Espero que os guste **_

_**Por si alguien no lo sabe Tomorrowland es uno de los mayores festivales de música electrónica del mundo que se celebra en Bélgica en verano :DD**_

* * *

_**POV ANTONIO**_

Estaba en la universidad, concretamente en clase de inmunología ¿Y qué hacía yo ahí? Mi sueño es ser pediatra, aunque para ser sincero la cosa se estaba complicando bastante había reprobado ya la dichosa asignatura y solo me quedaba una convocatoria para poder aprobar y pasar de año. ¿La causa? Mis dos amigos de la universidad que me llevan al lado oscuro, es decir de fiesta y borracheras varias. ¿El problema? La resaca de después, con ese dolor de cabeza no hay quien estudie nada al día siguiente, siendo realista si la fiesta fuese una vez a la semana aún hubiese salvado el semestre, pero es que aquí se sale jueves, viernes y sábado, y por supuesto ¡No iba a dejar a mis dos amigos solos! Bueno para que mentir, no quería que luego me contasen lo bien que se lo pasaban sin mí, así que yo siempre me unía y luego… bueno luego le echaba imaginación al examen, ¿Resultado? Dos semanas para los exámenes finales donde me lo jugaba todo ya que era mi última convocatoria, y como había suspendido todas las anteriores iba con todo el temario, es decir toneladas y toneladas de apuntes ¿Lo peor? Aún no estaban ni pasados a limpio… Así que decidí ponerme las pilas y no salir en dos semanas, ir a todas las clases y atender al máximo en todas ellas. De verdad que lo intenté.

-Chicos, la clase de hoy es súper importante y durará dos horas. Y es de suma importancia comprender todo el proceso.- Dijo el profesor mientras nos explicaba el contenido de un PowerPoint.

-_¿De qué habla? No entiendo nada ¡NADA! Debí haber venido la clase anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior… ¿Alguna vez he venido a esta asignatura?-_Pensé mientras observaba al profesor hablando de cosas raras y extrañas. Los primeros diez minutos estuve lo más atento posible, a los veinte empecé a decaer y la media hora ya estaba haciendo un viaje astral a otro mundo. De repente el móvil empezó a vibrar, vi la pantalla del teléfono era Francis.

_No puedo contestar, debo apagarlo, el demonio me está tentando, ¡Satán sal de mi teléfono!-_Pensé mentalmente mientras apagaba el teléfono, iba a dejar el móvil durante aquellas dos semanas, sería yo contra los apuntes interminables. Nada de fiesta, nada de alcohol, nada de Francis y nada de Gilbert. Cuando estuve una hora en clase, simplemente era un mueble más de la clase ni me movía ni daba señales de vida inteligente. Pero lograría estar las dos horas. Iluso.

_Debí haberme hecho otro café. Los parpados se me cierran. Tengo sueño_.-Pensé mientras un dolor y mareo se instalaban en mi cabeza.

_Empiezo a delirar ¿Qué hacen Francis y Gilbert esperándome fuera de la clase?¿ Porque están pegados al cristal de la puerta haciéndome gestos raros? ¿Estoy soñando? Debo estarlo_.-Pensé mientras mis dos amigos me esperaban fuera de clase, evidentemente no soñaba, era el diablo, el Mal que me llevaba la tentación a la puerta de la esquina. ¡Debía resistir!. Miré a mis dos amigos, Gilbert con una cara de cabreo increíble me señalaba el reloj de muñeca que traía ¿Hacia tarde? ¿Dónde? Si yo no había quedado con nadie, Francis intentaba decirme algo, pero evidentemente no puedo leer los labios desde la otra parte de la clase, ¿Qué decía?¿ Tomate, tomatina, tomateland? Ni idea.

_¿Tomateland? ¡Espera!A qué me suena eso…_-Pensé mientras intentaba que mis dos neuronas sobrevivientes a las fiestas universitarias conectarán.

-¡TOMORROWLAND!¡Hoy salen las entradas!-Grité a pleno pulmón cortando al muermo del profesor, toda la clase me miraba raro, me daba igual, hoy salían las entradas y se agotaban en minutos y quería una, mejor dicho necesitaba una. Salí corriendo de la clase a reunirme con mis dos amigos, estaba claro que eran socios del diablo, eran el Mal, el lado oscuro, la tentación en persona, pero me daba igual al fin y al cabo yo tampoco soy ningún santo.

-¡ANTONIO! Habíamos quedado hace una hora en la cafetería. –Me gritaron mis dos amigos con un claro tono de enfado. Me matarían lentamente si no conseguíamos entradas.

-¡Cuando no consigamos entradas desearas estar muerto!-Me dijo Gilbert fuera de sí mientras Francis le daba la razón.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? ¡Corred a mi habitación!-Grité mientras nos hacíamos una carrera hasta mi habitación que se encontraba en la residencia a unos diez minutos del lugar, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba abriendo mi habitación, es decir hasta Usain Bolt nos tendría envidia. Eso sí, creía que el corazón me estallaría ahí mismo.

Encendimos el ordenador, debido a que nos habíamos registrado unos días antes en la página oficial solo debíamos comprar las entradas. Pero no pude creer lo que ponía el ordenador.

-ENTRADAS AGOTADAS.-Leí en voz alta desesperado.

-¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!- Gritaron Francis y Gil, los cuales me miraban con una mirada inyectada en sangre, iba a morir, lo sabía. Mis dos amigos se acercaban hacia mí con claras intenciones homicidas, mi habitación no era precisamente un palacio, así que no tenía lugar para huir. Moriría joven, en la flor de la vida con veinte años. Pero un milagro sucedió, por lo visto Dios no me había abandonado a las garras del Mal. Alguien tocó al timbre.

-_Gracias, gracias, gracias….-_Pensé hacia mis adentros, tenía el plan perfecto abriría la puerta y me iría corriendo, muy, muy lejos de allí. Pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con una persona inesperada.

-¡Antonio! ¿Qué tal va todo?-Me dijo feliz Emma, mi vecina de al lado, la cual era una estudiante belga que estaba en España de Erasmus, al igual que mis dos mejores amigos.

-Hola Emma-Contesté, no me dejaba hueco para huir. Iba a morir.

-¡Emma! ¿Cariño que tal estas?-Contestó Francis desde dentro de la habitación con su típico acento francés o como él decía '_el increíble tono seductor del amo_r'.

-Entonces también estará Gilbert, ¿Verdad? Perfecto así os explicó mi irresistible oferta.-Dijo Emma emocionada mientras entraba al interior de mi habitación, tenía miedo, Emma en los negocios era increíblemente buena, para algo estaba estudiando finanzas, pero claro siempre ganaba ella. Siempre. ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo nunca tenía ni un mísero céntimo.

-Os he oído gritar desesperados porque no habéis conseguido entradas para Tomorrowland, supongo que sabréis que antes de poner a la venta las entradas alrededor del mundo se venden antes en Bélgica, porque es el lugar donde se realiza el evento. Yo soy belga.

A mis dos amigos se les iluminó la mirada, yo no entendía nada, ella era belga…¡Y yo español! ¿Y qué pasa?

-Así que compré entradas de más y me sobran tres entradas, las iba a vender en la reventa a un buen precio, pero me sabe mal que no podáis ir, así que os las vendo a vosotros ¿Qué me decís?

-¡TE QUEREMOOOOOOS!-Gritamos los tres mientras nos abalanzamos encima de Emma a abrazarla.

-Así que por el precio base más cien euros más por entrada, son todas vuestras. Es un precio razonable.-Dijo Emma con una mirada felina.

Sabía que algo ganaría ella. ¡Lo sabia! Se gana trescientos euros al vendernos las entradas. ¡Qué suerte! ¿Y donde consigo yo ahora cien euros más? ¿Me prostituyo? Porque trabajo a medio tiempo aquí en España es una leyenda, un mito…

-Kesesesese. Aceptamos tu oferta. ¡El increíble yo tiene que estar allí! Cueste lo que cueste- Contestó Gil emocionado.

-Lo mismo digo ¡Debo repartir _amour _al mundo entero!-Dijo Francis.

-Está claro que yo también acepto-Le contesté a Emma, pero había algo raro con lo ratas que eran mis amigos habían aceptado demasiado rápido la propuesta sin regatear ni nada…

-¡Perfecto! Aquí tenéis mi cuenta bancaria ingresad el dinero aquí y os daré las entradas. Me marcho que tengo clase .¡Adiós!-Dijo Emma feliz mientras se marchaba a clase.

Ahora tenía un grave problema.¿ De dónde saco yo cien euros? Pero si no tengo ni para comer me alimento de sopa, patatas, tomates y poco más…De repente sentí la mirada de mis dos amigos sobre mí, y no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Está claro que los cien euros que nos cuesta de más la entrada lo pagas tú – Me dijo con un tono sombrío Gil.

-Por supuesto que lo paga Antonio-Me dijo Francis con la misma mirada.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡NO, por favor!-Lloraba desesperado, no tenía ni para mis cien euros y de repente necesitaba doscientos más.

_O dejo de comer o me prostituto, y yo necesito comer…-_Pensaba mientras veía a mis dos amigos felices mientras se abrazaban.

-¡Nos vamos a Tomorrowland!-Gritaron Gil y Francis a todo pulmón.

_Si… nos vamos a Tomorrowland…¿Pagarán bien por mis servicios?...-_Pensé deprimido mientras veía a mis amigos llorar de la emoción.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :DDDDD  
¿Qué os a parecido? **


End file.
